


Roots Run Deep

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: If you knew you had been reincarnated, would you choose to have those memories returned?What if you knew what kind of person you were back then?Or if you knew that the friends you have now were your enemies?If you didn't have the choice, would you fight to keep the life you have now?





	1. Meet After the Fact

There was a small child hugging her.

Ardyn looked down at the small mop of black hair clinging to her leg. The child looked up with a grin and then blinked at her. 'Cute kid'. They stood in the doorway of the apartment staring at each other, until he said slowly,

 

“You're not Uncle Cor.”

“No, I'm Ardyn, we work together. I didn't know he had a nephew. Did he know you were coming?”

 

As she spoke a dark haired man came swiftly down the hall, looking slightly panicked until he saw the boy. She looked him over, noting the resemblance to the kid. He was cute too, she liked the beard, especially paired with the business casual look. She gave him a shrug when he glanced between her and the boy that was still hugging her.

 

“Noctis, did you knock on the wrong door?” He finally detached from her leg, turning to face his probable father.

 

“No? My fish stickers are there, see.” He pointed at the row of little blue fish on the door, a foot from the floor.

 

The man glanced at Ardyn, taking in her galaxy print leggings, eggs and bacon sports bra, and rainbow glitter toe socks. She also still had neon magenta eye shadow on and a pot leaf shaped lip ring. It did not paint a picture of a person who would work with someone as serious seeming as Cor. She decided to explain before she got the cops called on her, again.

 

“I work with Cor, most of our team is here because of that gas leak on Langton. Cors' apartment was the only one that isn't in the evac zone. Call me Ardyn.” She offered her hand, checking for a ring, subtly.

 

“Oh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Regis and this is Noctis. Is this a bad time to leave him here? I have an emergency meeting at the school......also connected to the gas leak.”

 

She had backed up and let them in, recognizing the name of Cors' childhood friend. 'How rude of him to not tell me he was so pretty'. With a wave of her hand she said,

 

“It's fine, Selena's here, she's about the same age. So little man do you want to wake your Uncle up with a glass of water to the face, or do you want to watch Power Rangers with Selena?”

“Isn't that kind of mean?” His voice was doubtful.

“It was kind of mean of Cor to not tell me he had a nephew. You can just watch TV, instead. Have the two of you had breakfast yet? I'm going to order pizza before Titus tries to cook.”

 

As she walked back into the living room Selena glanced up from her couch nest and paused the TV. Selena didn't do shy, so in short order the two adults were left blinking in the kitchen, while the two six-year-olds started to make a pillow fort. Apparently they wanted Hawaiian and anchovies, not on the same pizza. She looked at Regis bemused.

 

“Will he actually eat anchovies? And are you staying for breakfast?” She was pulling up the pizza app and trying to make coffee at the same time. Luckily she just had to add a kids size pizza to their usual order. 'Anchovies???' Cors' coffee pot was still evil, and possibly possessed.

 

“Yes he will, he won't eat vegetables, but he will eat anchovies. Would you like me to make he coffee while you wake Cor? I need to talk to him and I won't be staying.”

“Sure, I should probably put a shirt on before the pizza guy comes anyway.”

 

She sauntered off, grinning when she noticed his eyes follow her from the hallway mirror. Did she have enough on Cor to swing a date? She didn't bother to knock on Cors' door and just went in.

 

~

 

Regis barely manged to tear his eyes away from the red head as she walked away. The waterfall of realistic gold and red feathers of her back tattoo was amazing. 'Stop that'. He thought to himself. 'No making moves on Cors' coworkers. But those eyes...'

 

Regis nearly dropped the coffee when a screech came from the hallway. The kids ran into the kitchen, looking startled. He was bemused when the guest room came open with a slam and a man and a women stumbled into the hall. 'Must be the rest of the team. What does Cor do for a living, again?'

 

“Morning Mom, Dad! This is Noctis and Noctis' Dad. We're having pizza for breakfast.”

“Morning Moonshine. Mr. Noctis' Dad is that coffee ready?” The woman mumbled, sleepily.

“Ah, almost. My name is Regis by the way.”

 

They had both stumbled to the kitchen table and slid into seats. After he spoke they seemed to realize they had no idea who he was and woke up a little more. The woman was tall but the man was taller. They were both obviously in very good condition with all the muscle on display, made easier to see by all the clothes they _weren't_ wearing. 'Why are all of Cors' friends so hot?'

 

She had long black hair with the sides shaved and a few braids. Her eyes were blue like the sky after a storm, and she had a giant tattoo all along her left side. From the hair line to under her sleep pants, lightning was traced in eerie realism. It was a bright vivid thing that went down her arm to her fingers, making it look almost like she was half lightning.

 

The man was huge, the tallest person he had ever met. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a tattoo that that looked like lines at first glance, but were circuits tracing his veins. It looked almost like the circuits were set into his skin. From what he could see it was a full body tattoo. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Where does Cor work?'

 

“Oh! Uh, Hi. I'm Nyx and this is my husband Titus. Thanks for the coffee.” She smiled in thanks as he handed it to her. Her husband had fallen back asleep. Noctis tackle-hugged Cor as he walked in behind Ardyn, who was now wearing a pepto-bismol pink shirt with a pair of eyes and a open mouth smile. It was creepy.

 

“Uncle Cor!”

“Oomph. Hello Noctis. How have you been?” Cor said, scooping him up.

“Good! Mom says hi and that you're a dork.”

“Well, tell your mom she's a brat. Now what are you two doing here, doesn't Noctis have school?” Noctis wiggled down and ran back into the living room with Selena.

“No, the entire district is closed. Most of the downtown area is. That gas leak spread or something.”

 

They all cursed and pulled out their phones. With a frown Nyx woke Titus up and they left to get dressed. Ardyn frowned down at hers and stuck it in the fridge, then went to answer a knock on the door saying,

 

“Kelly can kiss my ass, I'm not going in today.”

 

They watched her leave before turning back. Cor sighed and removed Ardyns' phone from the fridge, sitting it on the counter. 'That looks practiced.' Regis frowned.

 

“When did you get a tattoo?” Cor looked down at his shirtless chest. It was covered in a swirl of cherry blossoms, surrounding a sword with three crowns looped on it. It was about the size of a fist and placed right over his heart, it was also eerily photo-realistic. 'Are spectacular tattoos a team thing?'

 

“I've had it for a while, I liked the pattern. Why am I watching Noctis today?”

“It's..interesting. I need you to watch him because Aulea is out of town at a conference and Clarus took his family on vacation last week. Do you need to go in?”

“Maybe for a bit later, but Noctis can stay with Selena. If Ardyn isn't going in, she can watch them.”

“What are you volunteering me for?”

 

Ardyn came back into the kitchen with a stack of pizza boxes and set them on the table. Cor helped her put a bunch of different types in one box and handed it to Titus, as he and Nyx passed with quick goodbyes. 'Talk about teamwork, how often do they do that?' Ardyn and Cor both grabbed a slice and Cor forced one on Regis.

 

“Babysitting. Why is there a desert pizza? It's seven in the morning.”

“I thought I was already watching Selena and we always get desert pizza, its on the quick order.”

“Can you watch Noctis, too? I hate to impose but I'm the only one with the codes for some of the rooms and Noctis can't come in the back with me.”

“Sure, leave me your number and a list of allergies. Is going to the next town over for the Harvest Festival alright? I told Selena I'd take her.”

“That should be fine.”

 

It took a bit but everything was settled and Regis quickly left after saying goodbye to Noctis. 'Hot and Cor trusts her with Noctis? Would it be wrong to use the number I got from her to ask her for a date sometime?'

 

~

 

Ardyn watched Regis leave, Cor glaring at her over his coffee. She grinned at him, meanly.

 

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, I will not set you up with him.”

“But the beard, Cor. Do you know how hard it is to find a man that pretty that takes care of his beard? Instagram lies.”

“That's more than I ever wanted to know about your taste in men. You have his number, text him.”

“Oooh, I can send him cute pics of the kids. Flirting via his own son is a viable tactic right?”

 

Cors face was a treat.

 

~

 

Noctis was having fun. He had a new friend! She was...a lot, but she seemed to notice if he needed to have some quiet time, usually. She liked pineapple on her pizza which was weird, and she seemed to think Miss Ardyn was a witch. Noct kind of agreed, that shirt was creepy. But Uncle Cor trusted her enough to let her babysit, so she was probably a good witch.

 

Noct had a lot of fun that morning. He got pizza for breakfast, made a new friend and now they were going to a Festival. He gets to ride the subway! And spend most of the day with his Uncle! Best of all he didn't have to go to school with mean teacher who made him play with the other kids when he wanted to be alone. 'What's an ant-i-so-cial dis-order anyway?'

 

Miss Ardyn made a lot of funny faces at her phone and kept taking pictures of him and Selena. Uncle Cor got called in to work about an hour before they left. They had bundled up against the chill around noon and somehow Miss Ardyns clothes had got even weirder.

 

“Hey Selena? Where did she even find a tie-die cloak? Or that many scarves?”

“I don't know but she looks like a wizard, and I'm glad she changed shirts.”

“Yeah, that was creepy. The colorful wizards are the good ones right?”

“Umm...”

“That depends on the story, kids. Are you ready to get lunch? Your parents said you can't have fair food until you eat something real.”

 

They ended up getting tacos from a truck. Noctis started to scrape the lettuce off when Selena spoke up.

 

“Why are you taking the vegetables off?”

“They're gross.”

“Yeah but if you don't eat em then you get scurvy and your teeth fall out and your mouth bleeds.”

“That's not a thing.” He said doubtful.

“Aunt Ardyn! Is scurvy real?

“Yes. Why?”

“Noct doesn't want the lettuce.”

“Iceberg lettuce has no nutritional value, just eat the tomatoes.”

“But they're gross.”

 

Miss Ardyn raised an eyebrow and pulled up something on her phone. It was a picture of someones teeth, with blood coming out from around the bottoms. They were yellowed and broke looking.

 

“Is that more or less gross than the tomatoes? It can also make your joints collapse if it gets too bad, but you would most likely be dead before then.”

“Eww.”

 

~

 

**A** :  _ So I might have mildly traumatized your kid for a good cause. _

**R** :  _ What?! _

**A** :  _ Well Selena told him about scurvy, he didn't believe her, I had pictures...But hey! _

*A picture of Noctis eating a taco with lots of tomatoes on it*

**R** :  _ You got him to eat a vegetable. Well if it's for a good cause.... _

** A ** :  _ :) _

 

“Can we go on the playground?”

 

Ardyn glanced up, seeing they were done eating. She flicked a hand at them as they pointed across the parking lot, hiding the glow of her magic under the table. The tracking spell settled on them easily. This edge of town was pretty safe this time of day anyway.

 

“Just until our ride gets here.”

 

The kids grinned and bolted. Ardyn snapped a picture and sent it to Regis and Nyx. Nyx didn't answer, being in the middle of working on the weather wards on their office building, but Regis was apparently avoiding his meeting. Titus was meeting with some of the other Crowley and Cor was tracing a lead on one of their cases. She had just spent the last week closing a portal and was not going to work at all for the next two days. At least.

 

** A ** :  _ hey, I forgot to ask how much do you celebrate Halloween? I know some parents aren't big on it. _

** R ** :  _ It's all fine, we aren't religious. _

** A ** :  _ oh good this fair is pretty heavily Halloweenish, it's mainly put together by the local theater troop. _

** R ** :  _ I didn't know we had a local theater troop. _

** A ** :  _ If you get here by six they are putting on a play. 'It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown'. _

**R** :  _ If Michels isn't done complaining about having to let the students re do this botany project by six I'm going to lock him in the freezer. Overnight. _

**A** :  _ should you be telling me about premeditated murder? I am a police consultant. _

**R** :  _ Oops. ;) _

**A** :  _ gtg uber is here. _

 

Ardyn waved at the driver to wait and quickly grabbed the kids. She mentally wished Regis luck, remembering her own collage years.

 

~

 

Regis hid a grin down at his phone, paying little attention to Clive Michels complain. He should probably pay more attention, but pictures of his son having fun were more interesting, and Ardyn was proving her mind was as attractive as she was. Noctis wasn't enjoying his new school, much. But he seemed to have finally made a friend, which was a relief. Gladio wasn't in his grade, and Noctis hadn't connected with the other children. 'Cor must trust his team a lot, to let one babysit so easily. I'll have to set up some play dates. What does Cor do that needs a team with a police consultant? What does she consult about?”

 

He kept half an ear on the meeting that wasn't going any where. Did Michels not get that they couldn't hold back all the doctoral candidates? There are almost a thousand of them, counting the satellite campuses. He glanced up to see if the meeting was progressing. 'Nope, why is he such a dick?' 

 

He looked back at his phone when it vibrates, it was a video clip. Checking the sound was off, he played it. The first part was a time-lapse of Noctis and Selena helping carve pumpkins bigger than their heads. The next part had them in wearing the pumpkins on their heads and jousting with foam lances. He cracked up when the ran into each other hard enough to crack the pumpkins. Everyone in the meeting turned to stare at him, most with relief, but Michels was turning a hilarious shade of red as he bit out.

 

“What is so funny about the school having to pay for the students laziness, Dr. Caelum?”

 

Regis stared at him, chuckles dying as he realized that he was serious.

 

“Michels, your fired.”

“What? You can't do that!

“Yes I can, did you not read your employment contract? Any teacher found to be a threat to the students will be let go immediately, with the school retaining the right to press charges at a later date.”

“I am not a threat!”

“You are obviously dangerously delusional if you think a _city wide_ gas leak was caused by student laziness. Especially when the Governor has already stated it was due to the flooding we have had a lately. You have the rest of the week to clear out your office and return any assignments to your _former_ students.”

 

Michels had to be escorted out by security. Regis recommended interviewing his classes, mostly out of spite. He could have been spending the day with his son instead of in pointless meetings. He wasn't even in charge of the botany section, he worked with animals. He should have never agreed to be head of the biology department, tenure or not.

 

Shaking his head and putting it out of his head, he pulled out his phone as he headed to his car. He had plenty of time to join Noctis at the fair, it was only three. Ardyn had sent him a few texts be for she realized he must be busy.

 

**A** :  _ don't worry I made them wear plastic wrap so they didn't get pumpkin in their hair. _ **  
A** :  _ They will probably smell like pie all night tho _ **  
A** :  _ Regis?  _

**A** :  _ Nvm your in a meeting _

**R** :  _ Sorry I had to deal w/ Michels. Am omw to the fair, where are you. _

**A** : .. . _ Did you actually kill him? If you go to prison your son will be sad. _

**R** :  _ No! But security had to remove him, he didn't take being fired well. _

**A** : _ !? gtg kids found face painting booth, meet you by the entrance when? _

**R** : _ Thirty. _

 

As Regis pulled into the parking lot of the fair grounds, he got a last picture. Noctis and Selena had the  Comedy/ _ Tragedy Mask _ Set with Noctis wearing the sad one. They had managed to get Ardyn to paint hers like a jack-o-lantern, with the colors clashing terribly with her hair. Regis was immediately dragged to the booth and ended up with Jack Skellington face paint. It made his beard itch.

 

The kids quickly darted off to a ball pit, causing him to worry and leaving him alone with Ardyn. She had an easy grin on her face as they followed at a much slower pace. He was twitchy enough about Noctis being out of his sight that she noticed.

 

“Calm down Regis, I know most of the workers here. Ash is running the ball pit, he's good with kids.”

“Ah, sorry. Noctis has a habit of falling asleep in random places. We lost him for half a day once, it turned out he got on top of the bookshelves in the public library and fell asleep.”

 

She quickly hid a grin, offering him the funnel-cake she was carrying to hide it. He took it giving her an amused look.

 

“Selena fell asleep in a box of child sized puppets last year, while I was helping with this troop. Daisy, the one that found her, still has nightmares about puppets coming alive.”

 

He laughed. He spent the rest of the day talking to her and spending time with Noctis. He started to get to know Selena as well, glad she seemed to understand his sometimes shy son. Ardyn was good with them. He learned a lot about her too. 

 

“If you're a medical doctor why are you a police consultant?”

“I only work with specific clients. We actually run a consultant agency, the team brings different skills to the table. And I hate the pharmaceutical industry.”

“Ah. What does Cor actually do, he evades when I ask? We were starting to think he joined the Mob.” That got him a pretty laugh, he should try to make her laugh more.

“Cor is a privet detective, Regis. Also on this coast Yakuza is more likely.” 

 

She was typing on her phone periodically, explaining that she was worried about some people in the evacuation zone. He waved it off, he had spent most of the day doing the same.

They got good seats for the play, out of the wind with a good view. Ardyn explained the set up to the fascinated children. He ended up agreeing to bring Noctis to the next kids acting class.

 

“I don't want to go on stage though, but Selena says I can help with the set!”

“If you want to go you can, I might need to have your mom take you if it's after your school gets out.”

“It usually runs from three to six, it's part of the latch key program.” Ardyn murmurers after the kids get distracted by the stage-lights coming on. “I'll send you a link to their website. A friend of Nyxs' runs the theater4kids program.”

“Thank you. It's good to see Noctis coming out of his shell, he doesn't like his new school.”

 

Ardyn grinned at him before the lights went down and the play started. They turned to watch as the kids scrambled into their laps, somehow Selena ended up on his.

 

~

 

Cor was having a stressful day. First Ardyn wakes him up with an ice spell down his pants, then Regis introduced himself to the weirdos he calls teammates, then he finds out that stupid sorcerer from last night shut down half the city, then Selena decided that Noctis was her friend, then Ardyn wants to sleep with Regis, then he got called in to the precinct because of a case he was working on, and now Ardyn and Regis had ended up on a date. By accident.

 

**R** :  _ is Ardyn single? _

**C** :  _ Yes. That's all your getting. _

**R** :  _ Mean. Why are all of your coworkers so hot? _

**C** :  _ Titus and Nyx are exclusive. _

**R** :  _ That's not what I asked? _

**C** :  _ I am well that are you are in fact a pansexual disaster. _

**R** :  _ Rude. Does Ardyn like pansexual disasters? _

**C** : _.....we arrested her last date for quadruple homicide _ .

**R** :  _ That doesn't answer the question?! _

 

Cor didn't bother to answer, Regis could figure it out. It's not like Ardyn does subtle, unless she wants you dead.

 

**A** :  _ quick question. Do Regis and Noctis know about the nightlife?  _

**C** :  _ No. don't tell without a good reason, a roll in the hay is not a good reason. _

**A** :  _ :( but hes pretty and funny. _   
**C** :  _ NO _   
**A** :  _ :( :( :( Cor he has MUSCLES!!! _   
**C** :  _ Not unless it becomes serious. We have to many enemies. _   
**A** :  _ You know I'd burn the world down to keep your family safe. The whole team would, just like you would for us. _

**C** :  _ I would rather it didn't come up at all. _

**A** :  _ Alright, but your going to have to tell them something. I told them about the 'consulting agency.'.....why did he think you joined the Mob? _

 

He didn't answer that either, mostly to be a little shit, putting his phone on silent. He had followed an informants lead to the docks. He really hoped they weren't going to have to fight more water magic, he was sick of nearly drowning. 

 

~

 

Ardyn carefully set Selena in the back seat of Regis car, careful not to wake her. Closing the door softly, after buckling her in, she slid into the front passenger seat. The kids had fallen asleep as they waited for the crowds to thin after the play ended. It was only eight thirty, but it had been a busy day.

 

“Thank you for watching Noctis today. I spent most of the morning in a shark tank, and the rest of the day in a meeting.” Regis spoke lowly. His voice was _lovely_.

“It was no problem, he's a sweet kid. I don't know many who would pass up waking their uncle with a glass of water.” 

“He is. I don't know where he gets it, I was a little hellion and his mother, is well, related to Cor.”

 

She snorted, that was so true. Cor had been a feral little brat when she met him in high school and he never really learned to fake human for a decent amount of time. It made her wonder just what forged him in his past life to be so willing to kill to protect. 'Soul of the sword, indeed.'

 

“From what I've heard of his parents his dad was about as none violent as they came.”

“Heh, and their mother was an amazon. Where do you want me to drop you off?”

“Probably Cors' place let me check.” 

She pulled up the group chat.

 

**G** :  _ The office is closed until the basement is unflooded. I told you we needed to do something about the exposed wires down there. _

**N** :  _ Shes right, I can't fix the wards until the water's gone. Going to town north to finish the weather wards for the dryads, if I miss check in come save me. _

**A** :  _ I'll unflood it tomorrow, make an appointment w/ electrician in the know, find out if glasseater will fix up basement as part of rent. @Cor why didn't you tell me you had a single friend my type!! _

**G** :  _ The dryads sent payment so the contract is final, if we need to save you it wont be from them. Thanks for the pizza @Titus I'm glad one of you remembered that I didn't stay at Cors' Will do @Ardyn. Is Cors friend really that cure? _

**C** :  _ going silent _

**T** :  _ why do I get diplomat work? I hate ppl. You r welcome G. did Cor just run away from a question? _

**N** :  _ Cor=no ppl skills at all. G=busy M=out o town N=busy A=watching your daughter+Cors nephew. Speaking of why didn't we know about him? @Cor _

**G** :  _ The Moonsingers didn't pay and are not answering calls _ .  _ Oo nice pics A, he is cute _

**T** :  _ I will swing by when I'm done at Le Due. Is Selena going to want to keep the other kid? _

**A** :  _ if its because of 'gas leak' give 2 week extension. @Titus yes, they go to the same school even. _

**M** :  _ I hate airports. And ppl. Booze is frien tho _

**N** :  _ Monica drunk called, @Titus pick her up she got on wrong flight is early going silent elders here. Dont leave overnight. _

**G** :  _ Going to hotel 4 night, place smells. _

**A** :  _ Titus am taking Selena back to Cors' _

**T** :  _ Thx Monica to drunk to walk, am findin hotel _

**A** :  _ K. wait who is going to rescue Nyx? _

**N** _ : No rescue omw 2 Cors' _

 

She glanced back up at Regis, watching him drive for a moment. He really was a lovely man, and good with kids. Maybe she should try for more than a fling. Cor hadn't objected to the idea of them dating, so he probably thought they had enough in common to give it a go.

 

“Cors' apartment is fine. My apartment has a flooded basement with exposed wires apparently. Nyx should be home an hour or so after you drop us off.”

“Alright. Thank you again for watching Noctis. I feel I should do something for you.”

 

She caught his eye and gave a slow smile as they pulled to a stop in front of Cors building. She didn't answer him until she got Selena out of the back seat. Turning to face him as he shut the car door quietly, then held the apartment building door for her.

 

“You could take me to dinner, if you like.” Regis grinned at her and took her free hand. He kissed the back of it softly.

“May I text you tomorrow then? I know a great Italian place.”

“Please do. Even if it doesn't go anywhere I'd like to make a friend out of it.”

“I'd like that too. Good night Ardyn.”

“Good night.”

 

She watched him leave and decided to leave the tracking spell on Noctis, Cor was right about them having enemies. And something was off about that sorcerer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This reeks.”

“Well, you probably shouldn't have diverted an _underwater_ portal into an enclosed place with shitty drainage.”

 

Ardyn was standing on the stairs to the basement, staring at the water that came up to the third step. She was glad she wore boots today. Gentinia was behind her tapping efficiently on her tablet. And sassing her, can't forget that.

 

“Where should I have sent it? Any where else was too public and the wards kept the kracken in didn't they?”

“Barely. This is the fifth time we had to evacuate the building because of a case. The foundations are shot and Dave found mold in the insulation.”

“So our need to find a better place just jumped up the list.”

“If the water isn't gone by next week the city is going to condemn the building, they probably should anyway.”

“Fuck. You have listings, I assume?”

 

Ardyn waved a hand and walked down the stairs as the water started to lower. It took concentration to send it all to the same place, no use wasting it. She frowned at the fish and plants left and magically tossed them in to her sparkly magic pocket as well. She left the mud. Turning back to Gentinia she climbed the steps and took the tablet offered.

 

“Several, depending on how much we're willing to spend. And no, Target Alpha won't pay for us to relocate, despite us doing their job. Again.”

“They are going to pay for the contracted work, right?”

“Yes, but only after complaining about how we didn't bring him in alive.”

“We don't do live retrievals of death marked criminals, it's agency policy, they know that.”

“Didn't stop them from bitching, until I threatened to call Dustin about a breach of contract.”

 

Ardyn pursed her lips, glancing up from the real estate listings. Gentinia had her eyes open instead of mostly closed. She was pissed. She was dressed formally in a dark green business suit with her hair in a tight bun, and vivid pastel blue makeup. 'How did I miss the Formal Displeasure outfit? I got plenty of sleep.'

 

Ardyn had slept well last night, the easy day with the kids had calmed her down from the week long adrenaline rush. Portal mages sucked, especially the good ones. And Reuther had been very, very good. The sort of date had helped too, Regis was fun. Coming in to the office at six in the morning was not fun, no matter how well she slept. Glancing down at her phone when it beeped, she checked her messages.

 

 **N** : _Couldn't you have washed Selenas' face before you put her to bed? The makeup got in her hair._

 **T** : _what does everyone want for breakfast, just hit town w/ Monica._

 **A** : _2_ _Breakfast pastry and meet me at base when your done dropping off S @Nyx sorry_

 **C** : _Not silent, need meeting w/ all on smuggling case. jelly donuts_

 **M** : _need painkiller b4 meeting plz_

**G** :  _ chocolate and bacon muffins base is trashed use Cors place _

**A** : _We all need to meet after that so we can pick a new place so @All by noon at Lib's 4 lunch._

**C** :  _ Painkillers in first aid kit in hall closet. New Place? Will be there _

**M** :  _ Thx will b there _

**N** :  _bring custard donuts when you come get Selena babe. Will b there_

**T** :  _ will do. Will b there _

**G** :  _ take mine there will be at Cors' in 15 will b there, MOLD _

 

“I have an appointment with Kelly tomorrow, I'll talk to him. Titus will be here soon for the wrap up of the portal-maker case, did you ever get hold of glasseater?” Ardyn said, handing the tablet back after forwarding the list to herself.

“No, he's out of town. The Moonsingers want to renegotiate their payment plan, the 'gas leak' took out a couple of their hives. Dave says he needs hazard pay if we want this place rewired. Bye.”

 

Ardyn shook her head as Gentinia left on her motorcycle. She had paperwork to do, which was still better than arguing with Commissioner Kelly. She glanced down at her phone and grinned when she saw it was from Regis.

 

~

 

“Dad, when's mom gonna be home?” Noctis mumbled sleepily, coming into the kitchen.

“Next week, on Tuesday. Do you want celery or carrots in your lunch box?” He asked, expecting Noctis to request a cookie instead.

“Coo-Carrots.” he said grumpily. Regis turned to check on him surprised.

 

Noctis was dressed in his school uniform and was trying to run a comb through his hair. He looked half asleep but at least he got all the face paint off, Regis would have to double check his beard later.

 

“Carrots? Are you feeling okay?” He joked.

“Scurvy is gross, I don't want my teeth to fall out. And Miss Ardyn said celery doesn't have vitamins.”

“Did she? Do you like her then?” Regis wanted to know, he wasn't going to date someone Noctis didn't get along with. His son would always come first and any partner would have to understand that.

 

Noctis nodded. “I like her, she's nice. Even if she got me to eat tomatoes. She's might be a witch but Uncle Cor trusts her, so she's probably a good witch.”

“Well as long as she's a good witch. Clarus will be picking you up after school, but Gladio won't be there, they got back late last night.”

“K. Selenas' going to introduce me to her cousin Ignis, he's a year older than her.”

“That sounds nice, are you going to stay friends with her then?” Regis was hopeful.

“Yes. She doesn't get mad like the other kids when I want to be quiet. Yesterday she noticed I was getting shaky, and made me sit with Uncle Cor. No one ever notices that.”

 

Regis smiled sadly. “I'm glad she's so understanding. I will look into that program for you. Tell me about the rest of your day?”

 

Noctis astonished Regis by chattering the whole way to the school. He hadn't been this lively since he had switched schools. He was glad Noctis was settling in, what had happened at the former school didn't bare thinking about. He was glad Noctis had been out sick that day. 

 

He nearly cracked up laughing when he saw Selena tackle-hug Noctis in the school courtyard, with a taller blond boy face palming behind her. Waving at Titus, he thought was the name, he pulled out and headed to the collage campus. While waiting to get through security, pulled out his phone.

 

**R** :  _ You, my dear, are a miracle worker. Noctis asked for carrots this morning. _   
**A** :  _ why thank you. It worked on Selena. And most of the kids I know. _   
**R** :  _ Do you know a lot of kids? _   
**A** :  _ I know a LOT of ppl. I am very good at networking. For some reason everyone and there dog trust me w/ their spawn. _

**R** :  _ Well Cor trusted you, which is good enough for me. Do you actually like kids? _   
**A** :  _ I love kids, much less likely to try to sell you to Cthulhu. _

**R** :  _ What? 8( _

**A** : ….. _ Collage was very strange and Idk you well enough for that story. Sorry. _

**R** :  _ Its fine. You can tell me when you feel comfortable or never. I just need to know your stance since Noctis will always come first. _

**A** :  _ I understand. I do like kids and Noctis is a good one. I know he will always come first. I wouldn't flirt w/ a single parent if I didn't like the kid too. G2g Titus is here. Ttyl _

**R** :  _ have a good day. _

 

“What's got you smiling so much Professor? Yesterday you were glaring fit to melt steel.”

 

Regis looked up from his phone to smile at the security guard. Jared was the day shift guard for the Marine Research and Rehabilitation Learning Clinic.

 

“Well I did get to spend the rest of the day with my son. And a very gorgeous woman.”

 

Jared waged his eyebrows as he let Regis trough. After changing into a wet suit he went about his morning. 'Now, why did my undergrads name a hammerhead shark Fluffy?'

 

~

 

Libertus wondered about his life choices sometimes. Usually his life went well, his son was doing good in school, his remaining family was happy and healthy, business at the restaurant was great, his magic was under control, and he got to flirt with Monica when she was in town. But then sometimes the entire crew of Irregular Consultations Inc. would show up and use his restaurant as a base, after they broke theirs.

 

When Ardyn wanders in before noon, followed by Titus, he knew they had done it again. He hoped a case wasn't going to follow them, but they were usually good about warning him if that might happen. Wait. Was Ardyn blushing? He was still staring when his brother in law came over to the bar.

 

“Yes Ardyn is blushing, yes I find it as weird as you do. Is our normal table free?”

“Yeah, grab it before the lunch rush hits, I'll send over your usual appetizers. Why is she blushing?”

“Cor has a nephew, who has a very pretty father. They managed to go on a date, by coincidence, when they took Selena and the other kid to the fair.”

“Cor has a nephew? Why didn't we know?”

“They aren't Crowley or kindred. Cor has a lot of people who'd love to get at him.”

“Ah. But you all have met the kid?”

“His father dropped him off yesterday, there was an emergency at his workplace. Selena likes the kid, so Ignis will probably meet him today. Did you two have a good time at the Goblin Market?”

 

Ardyn had came over to the counter finally putting away her phone. She flushed a little and glared when he wagged his eyebrows at her, then flipped him off. She also reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of O negative, before flouncing off to the table.

 

“Ignis had fun, he found a knife to restore, how much to have it checked over for curses first?”

“Don't add my meal to the bill today. Use the business account, it's a working lunch. Yes I am vastly undercharging you, but Ignis is family.”

“Thank you, I will. Pick it up before you leave?”

“Sure.”

 

Libertus started prepping the appetizers while Titus and Ardyn settled at the corner booth. He never thought he'd have the friends he did, but some things you go through together and end up life long friends or mortal enemies. Being the enemy of ICI was a bad idea all around, they might be stupid young for kindred in their position of authority, but they had proved themselves capable of taking on all comers, so far.

 

He's just glad they had all survived collage, it had come close. Although why so many had followed a bunch of crazy half-feral magic users to the west coast was a mystery, they hadn't had any authority then, or even a plan. Then again the people that eventually became ICI were the only reason most of them had lived. He didn't regret it, even when they trashed his restaurant caching a skin thief.

 

~

 

Aulea glanced at her phone on the way out of the hotel room and stopped to stare. Was Noctis eating tomatoes? She shuffled through the pictures Regis had sent overnight, and ended with the video clip. Checking the time as she got in the cab she texted him.

 

**AL** :  _ so is that Noctis or a stunt double? Or possibly witchcraft. _

**R** :  _ Noctis thinks Ardyn is a witch too! It's the magic of a picture of scurvy. _

**AL** :  _ Why didn't we think of that? Who's Ardyn? _

**R** :  _ A coworker of Cors' he recommended her to baby sit when he had to work. You heard of the gas leak? _

**AL** :  _ yes I saw your message was everyone alright? Wait Cor let some random woman watch Noctis? _

**R** :  _ I know right! She's the godmother of the other kid in the pics, Noctis made a friend! Oh and Cor did not join the mob. He's a privet detective. _

**AL** :  _ Wait is that Ardyn Izunia? Her hair is a lot lighter. I didn't know Cor kept in contact with her after high school. _

**R** :  _ You know her? _

**AL** :  _ sort of? You know Cor and I didn't get along during our teenage years, despite how close we are now, it wasn't till we all moved here that we started talking again after we went to different collages. I might have accused her of stealing my brother once. Then we made out angrily and never spoke again. That was at graduation. She uhh might have caused my sexual identity crises, which led to Noctis... _

**AL** :  _ Regis? _

**AL** :  _ Mind out of the gutter, Reggie. You helped me figure out penises are for other people so no threesome for you. _

**R** :  _ right sorry. Anyway Noctis likes her and she knows he comes first so I'm going to go for it. _

**AL** :  _ Good luck. And …. be careful? She can be dangerous if she thinks your a threat to her people. Like Cor. _

**R** :  _ you do remember me trying to date both of you right? _

**AL** :  _ -_- g2g by. _

**R** :  _ have fun. _

 

Aulea quickly paid the cab driver and power walked into the conference room. 'Time to prove a bunch of old men wrong'

 

~

 

“How did I end up as the boss? Monica and Gentinia are the ones with organization skills.” Ardyns head hit the table with a thump. Cor patted her sarcastically on the head and stole her soda.

“We pulled straws, you lost.” Titus said idly, flipping through the listings. She flipped him off.

“Nyx stop hogging the cheese sticks. So do we have a a list of requirements?” Monica asked.

“But I need them. Have we considered building? The wards would be stronger.”

“What about an abandoned trailer park? It's weirdly positioned, half in town, half not. It wouldn't affect walk ins. We can build on it and still have a place to stay, the trailers are in good condition.” Gentinia spoke up, sipping from a bottle of A positive.

“Eat something besides cheese, Nyx. Why is it abandoned?” Cor said.

“I'll look into it. What other requirements, besides better wards?” Ardyn sat up to say.

“A bigger green house. Sweetheart, why did you eat twenty cheese sticks?” Titus asked, concerned.

“Uh, I don't know I just suddenly needed them. And I want somewhere high with a good view.”

“A training hall. Ardyn check her over please, we will all get sick staying in my apartment.”

“A better computer set up and no exposed wiring. Does anyone else want another drink?” Gentinia asked standing from the edge of the booth. Cor got up from the other end to help carry when everyone requested a refill.

“Better parking. I'm going to use the rest room.” Monica slid out of the booth.

“Are we building a modern castle now?” Ardyn wondered.

“Can we have a mote? I've always wanted one.” Titus asks, hopeful.

“Why the hell not?”

 

Ardyn slid around beside Nyx waving a golden glowing hand with a questioning look. After she nodded Ardyn ran a diagnostic spell of her own making over Nyx. With raised eyebrows she ran it again. Nyx and Titus looked worried until Ardyn shot them a mischievous grin.

 

“So, were you trying for a baby or was it an accident?” They stared at her and then at each other. When the rest of the team came back it was to Nyx and Titus grinning dazedly at nothing. The rest of the team was ecstatic and they ended up getting nothing else done.

 

~

 

“Clarus! What happened to your arm?” Regis asked, shocked.

Clarus' arm was wrapped from wrist to elbow, and he was wearing a sling he wasn't using. He was trying to write with his injured arm. Clarus looked up from his desk exasperated.

 

“I got bit by a wild dog last night. It's fine I already went to the hospital, It doesn't hurt anymore.” Regis frowned.

“Did you call animal control? And should you be at work?” Clarus rolled his eyes.

“Yes I called animal control, and the doctor didn't restrict me from working. I'm already behind on my grading. Where is Michels? Everyone says to ask you with a weird grin.”

“Oh, I fired him and security had to make him leave. I also had our TAs' interview his classes in case he was more delusional than we thought.”

“What?!”

 

Regis explained what had happened leaving Clarus with his head in his hands. Being the Head of the Botany Department wasn't going to be fun for a while. While waiting in line for lunch with Clarus, he told him about the rest of the day, not noticing the look he was being given.  
  


“You're already gone on this woman aren't you? This is the third time you've told me about the scurvy thing.” Clarus raised an eyebrow. “Are you blushing? I haven't been able to make you blush since middle school.”

“No! I'm not blushing, your imagining things. How was your vacation?” Clarus let it go, for now.

“Besides the dog? It went well, Dana's parents are doing well and her sisters new baby was healthy. Gladio isn't having as much fun skipping a day of school as he thought he would.”

“Poor kid, Noctis is going to be telling him about the day at the fair too.”

“Don't remind me. Why do you think Cor never introduced us to his coworkers if he's friends with them?”

 

Regis considered for a moment, thinking back to his initial impressions of Cors' team. Dangerous Aulea had said. It was obvious they all had some sort of combat training. And there had been some scaring that didn't look accidental.

 

“I think Cors' consulting job is more dangerous than it sounds. What did he get a degree in again?”

“....how is it we have no idea about the life of one of our best friends?”

 

~

 

Clarus stared at his arm that night, shocked. The wound was gone.

 

~

 

Ardyn was not having a good day. Commissioner Kelly was an ass on a good day, but meeting with him after a sleepless night spent running around an abandoned trailer park, chasing a pack of ghouls, was worse.

 

“Are you listening to me Izunia? We wanted him alive to stand trial, we need to set a precedent for a proper court to civilize these animals!”

“Then you shouldn't have hired us, Kelly. We have had this contract since your predecessor. Irregular Consultations does not do live retrievals of death marked criminals.”

“I agree that these monsters should be burned to the last larva but......”

 

Kelly had trailed off with a squeak, caught in the pitiless golden gaze locked on him. The others in the room, Kelly's' yes men, were frozen as well trying not to draw the attention of what they abruptly remembered was an apex predator that fed on humans. She hadn't moved a muscle but she was suddenly  _ terrifying _ .

 

“While it pains us to let such a long standing contract end, Irregular Consultations withdraws the right for Target Alpha to hire them. You have seven days to finalize all processing. Good day.”

 

Ardyn very carefully held on to her temper by her fingernails. Kelly was going to be a problem. As she left the building Target Alpha used as a front, she considered her options. She needed to calm down before she broke something, or  _ someone _ .

 

**A** :  _ are you free for lunch? I could pick something up and come to you. _

**R** :  _! that would be great! Could you bring that pizza you got, I haven't been able to find the number. _

**A** :  _ Sure see you in thirty. _

 

It was easy enough to swing buy Pelna's after sending a pick up order. She was glad she had a car today.

 

**A** :  _ plz reassure me that Regis isn't a serial killer or something. _

**C** :  _ He's not. Aulea would have killed him if he was. _

**A** :  _ Thx. Btw we need to have a face to face convo. And you should dig out as much of your med history as you can. NO ONE IS ILL _   
**C** :  _ …...see you tonight. _

 

Regis was waiting in front of the building and led her to a covered courtyard that had a view of the closed off section of the sea the marine biology department used to rehab rescue animals. He was wearing a wet suit with a robe over it. As there were students in the water, it was apparently a working lunch. 

 

“Aren't they cold?” she couldn't help but ask, handing him the pizza.

“Yes. They don't stay in long enough to get hypothermia and we make sure to get them warmed up when they get out. They won't be in long today, they just need to take measurements of Fluffy over there.”

“You named a shark Fluffy.”

“My students named him.” 

“Uh huh. Wait is that Loqi? He would definitely name a shark Fluffy. Why is he in a marine biology class, he's going to school for forensics.”

“You know Tummelt? He's here for extra credit for bio 101.”

“He's Cors' intern. If you ever see them together you can get in on the betting.”

“What betting?”

 

They had settled beside each other on top of the table so they could see the students. Finishing off her slice before telling him she wondered if she could set Loqi as a discreet guard, then shook it away. Cor could set up security, it was his family.

 

“The bet on whether Cor is genuinely oblivious to Loqis'.....crush, or if he's waiting for him to not be an intern anymore. And on weather or not Cor has realized he reciprocates.”

 

Regis cackled. Ardyn smiled as she relaxed, the tension from the meeting falling away. It was strange how easy it was to just  _ be _ around Regis. She sat up suddenly, startling Regis, when she sensed a werewolf approach from behind. Most of the Kin in this city knew better, so he was from out of town or new. Regis followed her gaze and perked up.

 

“Clarus! Meet Dr. Ardyn Izunia, she works with Cor. Ardyn this is Dr. Clarus Amiticia my cousin.” She offered her hand still cautious but hiding it. Did he know what he was? Before she could say anything Regis cut her off.

“What happened to your bandages?!” Clarus gave a bewildered shrug.

“The bite was gone when I went to change it last night. I don't know what happened.”

“May I? I am a medical doctor.” Clarus gave Regis a look and offered her his arm. 

 

She took it and made sure her diagnostic spell didn't show in the visible light spectrum, even for a werewolf. And he was definitely Kin, the curse was too well set to try to change it. 'Damn Cors' going to be pissed.' She hid a smirk at Regis' quip about it being the season for werewolves.

 

~

 

“Holy shit!”

“What?”

 

Loqi turned and helped Crow out of the water, then pointed off to the side. She followed his gaze and nearly fell back in. Steadying her and puling her away from the edge, he handed her a towel.

 

“Is Professor C on a lunch date?”

“Yes. With my _boss_.”

“The one your terrified of? Where do you work anyway?”

“I'm an intern at their agency. And to be fair Dr. Izunia IS terrifying.”

 

They had ducked into the changing rooms, the walls thin enough for them to continue talking. Loqi nearly had a heart attack as he walked into the hall. Crow was standing out side the door with wide eyes.

 

“Dr. _Ardyn_ Izunia?” Loqi nodded. Crow checked for other people, then drug him off campus, ignoring his questions. She drug him into a coffee shop and he realized she must be Crowley, the wards wouldn't let mundanes through.

 

“Your Crowley?”

“I'm a witch, my whole family is. Now tell me how you ended up working for the Arkham Irregulars.”

“The agency is Irregular Consultations, not Arkham.”

 

Crow stared at him.

 

“You don't know what they did.”

 


End file.
